canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2016/Canku VS Lightning (feat. Agumonia)
1 steht vor Raiju-Leichen und grinst in die Kamera Lightning ist der beste Beweis für null Skill im Raiju Clan dass sogar CS ihn nicht haben will im Raiju Clan und schließt sich dann den Destructix an, weil er sonst weint laber nicht, wenn CS dich tötet ist die Tränendrüse das einzige, was von dir noch übrig bleibt du Angeber hast nichts im Leben vollbracht und gegen CS hast du im jedem Kampf verkackt nach dem Battle beende ich dein Rumgeprotze das einzige, was du im Battle reißt ist deine F*tze -.- ich f*cke dich im Battle einfach aus Zeitvertreib und du Lightning, du stehst auf ein Mannsweib reiß mal dein Maul auf, dann kann ich hineinspucken du bist nur im Turnier, um ein Mannsweib zu beeindrucken CS ist a-sexuell, nun löst sich dein Traum in Rauch auf gerade als du ihr deine Liebe nach der Niederlage gegen Sonic gestehen wolltest, schmiss sie dich raus! Ich kann dich gerne weiter auf CS reduzieren in dem Turnier bist du auch nichts weiter als eine CS-Kopie. -.- Hook vor dem Raiju-Symbol Ein Gegner ohne Skill, ein Gegner für den sich CS sogar fremdschämt für sie wäre es egal, ob ich dir dein Leben nehm sie schmiss dich 2mal aufgrund deiner Zuneigung aus dem Clan, du verlorst den Durchblick wenn du vor Scourge sagst, dass du Rache gegenüber ihr willst, finde ich das von dir sehr unglaubwürdig du hast im Gegensatz zu CS keine Hasenohren, aber dafür bist du im Kämpfen ne Missgeburt denn CS nimmt man nur als Miss wahr, wenn Geburt hinten dran steht, Witzfigur du warst nie ein Gegner für sie, du warst immer eine Art Freilos wenn du schon keine Chance gegen sie hast, was denkst du wohl, was du bei mir holst? 2 im Wald rum- Dass Fiona dich damals aufmuntern musste, als du aus dem Clan flogst, ich dachte, es kommt gleich eine Kuschelrunde dass Fiona dich mag zeigt sie auch, als sie CS lieber als dich featurete in ihrer Runde Wie cool, der Lightning kann sehr schnell rennen, wie Espio du wurdest eingestellt von CS und du scheiterst als ihr Spion?! Du warst einer der Fearsome Foursome, ich musste dabei lachen warum? Du bist ein Feigling, du tust also niemanden Angst machen gegen Sonic verkacken kann man, wenn man Lightning heißt, also was willst du im meinem Biz? Sogar CS sagte zu dir, dass deine Zuneigung zu ihr einfach nur peinlich ist niemand hat sich in den Comics für dich geschert, du gehörtest nie zur Prominenz erst als CS in den Comics vorkam hattest du erst einen Charakter und eine Existenz -.- Ehre hast du nicht, dass du schnell laufen kannst, hast du Moguls Magie zu verdanken selbst bei einem Rennen würdest du gegen CS verkacken und glaube mir, ich will dich eigentlich nicht mit Conquering Storm vergleichen doch ich finde CS beschissen und du bist CS in schei*e -.- du enttäuschst alle mit deiner Runde CS Realtalk gegen Miranda hat mehr Punchlines als deine Runde! Hook steht plötzlich vor Canku Lightning, du bist einfach nur ein CS Klon in weiblicher, es reicht gegen dich schon, dich als H*rentochter zu fronten du hast keine Ahnung, wenn du sogar Scourge vertraust egal, jetzt ist Canku da, die dich erstmal schön verhaut meine Existenz bleibt unbekannt, deine Existenz sollte nie bekannt werden solltest du gegen Canku gewinnen, wirst du spätestens an CS sterben was gibt’s im Battle noch zu sagen? Nach dem Battle hast du es im Gegensatz zu mir nötig, eine Maske zu tragen! HÄHÄ! -rennt weg- 3 schreibt etwas an einer Wand Lightning, du weißt du hast keine Chance mich zu f*cken ich könnte CS Runde gegen The B auch locker gegen dich bringen und Senji zu fronten kommt von CS nicht cool du hast Lightning you fool ;) ok Lightning, ich würde dich am liebsten eine reinschlagen du heißt Lightning, doch bei dir tun keine Punchlines einschlagen du wirst nach dieser Runde unnatürlich schweigen um dich zu fronten, müsste ich nur einen Blitzableiter zeigen einen Blitzableiter xD du denkst CS wird dir verzeihen wenn du mich schlägst....in der Tat... verflucht sei dir N*tte, die dich ausgetragen hat! -.- Blablabla, laber weiter nur Müll dennoch bleibst du ein Spast ohne Skill du bist raus, dafür bekommst du von Senji Applaus benutzen wir doch unsere Körpergröße als unser Maßstab, ich bin dir da um „einiges“ voraus ;) du bist nicht cool, ein Mannsweib zu beeindrucken ist schwul that was Canku the Cruel, it's her rule and you are a fool..... Echo schrieb Lightning ist ein H*rensohn an die Wand Canku: Ach ja, The B hatte recht. CS braucht die Pillen eher als ich. ;) Kategorie:CtC 2016 16-tel Finale